


Nobody compares to you

by fallenflowercrowns (meggiewrites)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Coming Out, Endgame Larry, Friends to Lovers, Harry and Louis aren't together yet, Louis calls Harry a lot of petnames, M/M, Mutual Pining, OTRA tour, Plot Twist, Sexuality Crisis, Tumblr, a lot of tumblr, actually you can probably see the plot twist from space it's so obvious, and kind of falls for him, as in, because Harry has a secret tumblr account, but he also has a crush on Louis, where he meets a boy, which I'm pretty sure is alternate canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggiewrites/pseuds/fallenflowercrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a long-term crush on his bandmate and best friend Louis, who is straight, at least as far as he knows. He also starts falling in love with this guy he met on tumblr. Who also has a crush on his own best mate. Things are about to get complicated.</p><p>Or, the one where Harry falls in love twice, Louis is just incredibly sweet and supportive, and Al from tumblr is super nice but also really secretive about his identity - not that Harry can blame him, considering his own blog is run under false pretences, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody compares to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsprobablylarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprobablylarry/gifts).



> Working title: the Tumblr fic
> 
> This is a late birthday present for Simmie, who turned 20 this Wednesday. Happy late birthday my love!!!!
> 
> I wrote this whole thing in a timespan of 32 hours, but the idea had been at the back of my mind for ages. I actually wrote a different, very much shorter and quite terrible version of it about a year ago.
> 
> A big thank you to [Leslie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/) for being my beta and to [Cece](http://datjonah.tumblr.com/) for being this one's biggest fan.

Something probably not everyone knows about Harry Styles is his tumblr URL. Yes, he does have a secret account on the blogging website. Well, maybe not exactly secret. It's not like he pretends to be one of their fans or something. In fact, he only follows one or two One Direction blogs.

The fans are, of course, the reason why he even knows what tumblr is. But if he had to define it he'd say he runs a photography/hipster blog (and proud of it.) His pictures are surprisingly well liked, and he has found himself with quite a few followers. Not nearly as much as he has on his twitter, mind you, but the tumblerers seem to actually enjoy talking to him and they treat him as an equal. Which, y'know. It's nice once in a while, being seen as a normal person instead of this big, hotshot celebrity.

Because yeah, that might be the only thing that's actually secret about his blog. He's running it under the name Eddie, and while he doesn't lie about living in London and LA, he usually avoids replying to asks about his occupation or his looks. The closest he's got was a shot of his shoes. (Converse, for once, since his boots might even be recognized.)

Still, his following adores him, and somehow he's also slowly found himself becoming the person-to-go-to when it comes to people struggling with their sexuality. He gives good advice, apparently.

Not that he actually knows _that_ much about being gay, mind you. Like, he only ever kissed two blokes, one of whom was his (ridiculously attractive) best mate. Also there’s the fact that he’s kind of still a virgin. He doesn't think having sex with girls twice counts, considering he's not really attracted to them.

He tells himself that he's just waiting for the right guy. And that he doesn't have a silly, four years ongoing crush on exactly that best mate he once drunkenly snogged. Right.

All in all, it starts one morning, sitting in a hotel room somewhere in Australia alone, a new message pops up on his dash. He definitely doesn’t expect it’d have much of an impact on his life. Think again.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Hi. So um, I'm kinda new to tumblr so I don't quite know how this works. Do I just straight up ask you stuff or ... ? Anyway, I'm also new to being not-straight, and not really that okay with it yet, so if you're up for it maybe chat me up? Boy, that sounded wrong. I meant that in a completely innocent manner. I'm not here to get some cock. I think._

Harry quirks an eyebrow while reading and can't suppress a snort when he reaches the end. It doesn't take him long to decide if he wants to answer this person. They are _funny_. And not the Harry Styles kind of funny, but in a dry, sarcastic way. He's definitely interested in getting to know this mystery blogger. He puts his tongue in between his teeth and almost starts giggling while typing out an answer.

_hipster-ballerina answered:_

_Hiii! No, this is completely fine, I'm always here for a good talk :) You seem like someone I'd enjoy chatting with. I'm Eddie … Maybe you could tell me your name too, before we take this talk to the next level? Or like, a nickname if you not comfortable with giving out your real name. That’s fine too :)_

He sends it off, and can't seem to stop wiggling his toes while waiting for his new acquaintance to answer. There's just something exciting to getting to know new people, and especially over the internet. Harry's a big believer of ‘character over appearance’, meaning that getting to know someone just over what they have to say is kind of exhilarating.

After ten minutes, and the person not having answered yet, Harry finally caves and types in the URL he remembers, praying for it to be the right one.

 _l-is-fabulous_ is, funnily enough, not a kick-ass lesbian like he kind of expected. Then again, that possibility was already unlikely, considering it was kind of implied that they were into dick. The bio is kept short, providing a bit of personal information: _Al, 23. London. Big fan of football, skating and Marvel. Ask me about music and I'll write you a three-page essay. Male, probably homosexual_.

The guy’s blog mostly covers the things he listed, with the random song or music post interrupting the stream of pictures. Judging from the fact that as it has only ten pages - Harry skims through all of them - Al couldn't have been running this blog for long. He even founds himself giggling over Al’s random few text posts.

( _Can't sleep. Why the fuck did the sandman have to hire Jet Lag as a replacement ?!_ )

On returning to his dash there are two new messages waiting in his inbox. The first one is from one of his regulars asking about some dating advice, but the corner of his mouth quirks when he sees the second one.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Alright, then. I'm Al, but since you seem like a very curious lad I'm sure you've already checked my blog and know that, amiright ? So - I wanted to know if you could like, just talk to me about the process of accepting yourself as a gay guy ? Like, I broke up with my gf just three weeks ago, we've been together for years. I've had to admit to myself that I never felt /that/ - or any - kind of spark with her. Or my previous girlfriends. And then I did some soul-searching and porn-watching and thinking about what I truly find attractive and yeah. Basically I realized I had been lying to myself since the day I first kissed a bird, and I am really fucking struggling with completely accepting being gay._

Harry frowns. Wow now, this guy surely is going through a difficult time.

And he didn't mention having talked about it with anyone. He furrowa his brows even more. He recalls ringing Gemma in the middle of the night when he was at the X-factor house, alone, only sixteen, terrified of the feelings a certain beautiful boy made him feel. He doesn’t know what he’d have done if she hadn’t been there for him at that time.

Everyone dealing with a coming-out process - be it to themselves or another person - deserves having someone to talk with. And, for whatever reason Al decided he, or rather Eddie, should be that person for him.

It was an honor, really, that this complete stranger trusts him with something this big. With a soft smile Harry starts typing, determined to offer all comfort and and advice he could fit into a couple of tumblr asks. And with a string of carefully woven words he takes on the task of becoming Al's friend and hopefully, confidant.

\--------------------

Fast forward two weeks, and Harry and Al actually send messages back and forth every single day now. It’s been mostly light-headed, fun talk. They’ve covered cat videos, their shared love for tattoos and their hometown amongst other things.

Al has turned out to be an extremely witty guy, always having to have the last word. Except for their first talk, they hadn’t really addressed the heavy stuff yet though. It had been a long conversation, but with every message Al seemed to loosen up. By now he’s changed his bio, too: _Most definitely homosexual_. Harry feels strangely like a proud mother.

Sharing the same interest in them, it’s not actually a surprise, that when Harry reblogs some pictures of guys he finds attractive, they reach completely different topic: boys.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Hottest footballer is definitely Beckham. I mean, he’s not exactly my type, but damn. Also, Andrew Garfield. Wow. He blows my mind every. Single. Time. I don’t know. Haven’t had a chance to further delve into what dudes I find attractive yet. So, my dear Edward, any secret celebrity crushes I should know about ?_

_hipster-ballerina answered:_

_Hmm. I don’t know. I like, don’t really have any. I think?_

Harry hesitates for a second. Would it be wise to list Louis as a celebrity crush? Because technically, that’s exactly what it is. Or should he just tell Al he has a childish crush on his best friend? Both of them are true, but it’s obvious he can’t speak about both of them combined since that’d result in busting his cover. So, after a tiny bit of pondering, he decides to go with the second option.

  _Like, I’ve kind of been halfway in love with my best friend for years? I think he has kind of made me blind for any other guys. Not like I have a chance with him though, he’s irrevocably straight, sadly enough :( Loves me a lot, but not in that way._

 __ _l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Aww poor Eddie :( Actually, now that you mention it, one of my best mates is really hot too. Like, not to sound conceited but most of my mates are, objectively speaking, but there’s my actual bff who is like this dreamy pretty boy while still sort of manly ? I can’t really describe it, but he’s just. I don’t know. I don’t have a lot of experience with crushing on guys, as said. But thinking of it I always had a ‘man-crush’ on him. Dunno. For the sake of our friendship I hope it’s not more than that_

Harry snorts a bit, while also letting out a soft sigh. One more thing him and Al have in common. He is starting to think they’d be great real-life, non-internet friends, too. But, just a couple days ago they’d made a mutual agreement not to exchange names, phone numbers, pictures or the like. Thinking of it, Al had been surprisingly quick in agreeing, as if he had an interest on his own for not getting too close.

Also, whoa there Harry, hold on your horses, you’ve only ‘met’ the guy a couple weeks ago. Any plans for a possible meet up shouldn’t even be coming up right now. He falls out of his imagination when a little 1 pops up on his inbox.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_I am terribly sorry Ed but was just informed that I should go wake up my mate, so we’ll have to talk about our hopeless crushes on our best friends later, alright ? We’re already late to this thing we have to go to as it is. See ya, dork ^^_

With a sigh, Harry closes his browser and shuts his laptop. They are in Tokyo now, today being the day of only the tenth show on the On The Road Again tour, and already he feels a bit stressed by the tight schedule they have. Sleeping in is a rare thing by now, and it doesn’t help that he often wakes up earlier to write to Al. The other man admitted to traveling a lot for work too, and he assured Harry that “I’m just on when I’m on, since I can’t even keep up with the timezones myself I shouldn’t expect you to.”

With the thoughts of his new tumblr friend still lumbering in the back of his mind, Harry struggles pulling on his tight black skinnies, then choosing a multicoloured patterned shirt, leaving the top couple buttons open, in the typical Harry Styles fashion. Just as he's finished dressing, running his hand through his shoulder-length curls, he hears a knock on his door.

Upon opening it, blinking drowsily at his visitor, Louis quirks a sassy eyebrow at him. His crush is dressed in sweatpants and tank top, wearing his glasses, looking like cuddly sin personified. Harry kind of wants to die. And hug him. Somehow he manages to do neither.

“What, Harold? Only just getting dressed now? My, my, aren’t we lazy today.” His grin is teasing, hip popped.

Harry scoffs, giving the older man’s shoulder a light shove. “Sod off, Lewis. Not like you’re properly dressed ’or anything.” But still, he can’t help but smiling back. Louis always had this amazing power to make Harry ridiculously smiley and giggly. Sometimes Harry wished he was able to hide his insane fondness for Louis a little better, but it is what it is.

They stand side-to-side in the elevator, arms touching, hands almost brushing against each other. They never really had a concept of personal space, the two of them. Their attached-at-the-hips-ness has only become worse since they were told to keep a distance in public. If anything, their friendship has only become stronger. It’s like, in trying to cope with the fact of having to ignore each other half of the time, they make up for it every second they are shielded from the public eye.

Well, almost always. Not when Louis’ girlfriend is around. Harry abruptly tries to shake that thought out of his head. He isn’t that fond of Eleanor; while she’s a nice enough girl, she and Louis just somehow don’t seem right together. But still, he doesn’t need her ghosting around his mind when he can now actually spend time with his boy.

Louis of course knows Harry’s gay. All of his close friends do, and his bandmates were actually the first people he came out to after he told his family. Louis especially was incredibly supportive, and Harry curses that Louis of all people had to be the one he lusted after. Because the older lad has never been anything but genuinely the best friend in the world. And Harry sometimes wishes that he’d only saw Louis as a mate, too. It'd be so much easier.

But things being what they are, he always leans into every touch the older boy offers him, enjoys the burning feeling of those delicate fingers brushing against his skin, shamelessly craving having Louis close to him.

A few weeks ago Louis closed himself off for a while, didn't really to anyone, not even Harry. Every time the curly headed boy asked what’s up, Louis just brushed him off with a court “It’s nothing.” Until this day Harry hasn’t managed to find out what had been the matter with his Boobear then, but he was just glad Louis had gone back to his loud, sassy self.

Right at that moment, standing in the elevator next to him, he once again he finds himself mesmerized by the way Louis’ eyelashes fan over his cheekbones, his tan skin, ruffled clothes. He’s even endeared by the rings under his eyes that make him look extremely sleepy and snuggly.

This time, he gives in to the urge to cuddle the hell out of Louis, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders and nestling his face into Louis’ soft, still unstyled hair.

“Aww, you want a hug, Hazzabear? Come here then!” Louis laughs, overdramatically flinging his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing their bodies so closely together that Harry actively has to think of nakey old women so that he won't get a very inconvenient boner. But before anything of that kind can happen, Louis pulls away, his pale blue eyes scrutinizing Harry intently.

Then, a soft smile tugged at his lips, and Harry found himself gasping in surprise when Louis places a soft kiss on his right cheek.

“You are real pretty, Harreh-love, have I ever told you that?”

\----------

Things are kind of brilliant after that. Even though Louis sadly doesn’t repeat his actions from that morning, the two of them literally spend every second of their free time together. Well, except for the mornings and the one or in between evening Harry spends glued on his phone or laptop and chatting to Al.

The two of them have probably become as close as people who meet on the internet can get, and Harry can’t come around noticing that their tone is becoming more flirty with every single message they exchange. His budding feelings for his tumblr friend is distracting him from this stupid, stupid crush on Louis, and it actually feels great.

Every now and then he catches himself imagining a future with Al as his partner and Louis as his best friend, and them living on the same street as Louis and his significant other (who he still refuses to imagine as Eleanor.) It still hurts, thinking that Louis is going to spend his happily ever after with someone that isn’t Harry, but the thought of holding Al’s hand while watching Louis getting married makes it seem so much more bearable.

Although Harry knows, knows perfectly well that he’s in way over his head here. Slipping from one disastrous crush into another. This one likely to end in complete heartbreak already, with their agreement on not exchanging personal information. With Harry sort-of-lying to Al about who he is and what he does for a living. With knowing, that except from some silly random facts, he doesn’t actually know who Al-is-fabulous actually is.

He has always been one to fall fast. He remembers Felicity, his first, and only real, girlfriend. In retrospect he knows he wasn’t even really into her and it had still only taken seconds to be completely mesmerized by her pretty eyes and bold laugh. (He always had a thing for blue eyes.) Same with Louis. After only a couple of hours he was already following the older boy around like a puppy with a crush. If he is being honest with himself, that particular behavior never really changed.

And now Al. For god’s sake, he doesn’t even know what the lad looks like. How his voice sounds. He knows about some of his likes and dislike, that he has at least three siblings, having talked of a brother and sisters (plural) before.

He knows about Al’s sexuality though, and apparently he is the only person to know, still.

Harry's currently lounging in the back area of their tourbus, legs popped up, phone in hand. Next to him, Zayn and Liam are loudly swearing while playing Fifa. Or at least, Liam is. Zayn is just smirking, while silently winning. Big time. Harry grins to himself while thumbing through the last messages from Al. Typical Tuesday.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_I have some news, my shiney vampire !_

_hipster-ballerina answered:_

_Well out with it, then! Also, I think I’ve mentioned before that I’m really not called Edward. How long is it going it to for that to settle in your thick head, hmm?_

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Shush. I’m not thick, thank you very much. And c’mon, you HAVE to be Edward ! Or else I can’t be your Bella Swan !_

_hipster-ballerina answered:_

_Don’t tell me you actually like Twilight D:_ __

_hipster-ballerina asked:_

_In that case I might have to rethink my choice of being friends with you. Anyway, what did you want to tell?_

_l-is-fabulous answered:_

_Sisters, mate. A boatload of them. Believe me, I’ve watched more glittery vampires that a lad needs in a lifetime. Also, don’t pretend you’re too hipster for mainstream shit. I know the real you._

_But anyway ! I’m pondering coming out to my best friend ! Not the ridiculously pretty one I most definitely don’t have a crush on. God knows I’d blurt out something about liking him and how bloody embarrassing would that be. No no, my other best mate. The one I get high with, you know the one. What do you think ? Coming out to a real life person y/n ?_

Harry finds himself grinning wider while letting his eyes skip over the message again. He’s just so proud with how Al is making progress with accepting himself. His answer was expectedly enthusiastic: 

_YES!!! Yes, absolutely!! Of course, only if you really think you’re ready. Please don’t feel pressured by me saying you will feel less tense after coming out to someone forreal. It’s true, yes, but if you’re not at that point yet you really don’t have to. I only came out to my friends like six months after I completely accepted I was gay …_

_l-is-fabulous answered:_

_Eddie, mate, chill. It’s been two months. And my mate's a very tolerant person. I mean my other bff is gay, and no one in our friend circle has a problem with him either. My family's a whole different ordeal, but we’re not there yet, gladly. Believe me, I’m literally dying to tell someone._ __

_hipster-ballerina asked:_

_Okay. Uff. I’m glad :))) You go then, tell me how it went afterwards! … Wait- your best friend is gay? Like, the one you actually like?_

_l-is-fabulous answered:_

_Yeh, why ?_

And that’s where they ended up a couple minutes ago. And no matter how many times Harry is typing out a new ask, he can’t seem to come up with the right words to say. This kind of changes everything, doesn’t it?

The guy he has a crush on, has a crush on his best friend. That best friend is gay. And, judging from previous conversations, single.

So there is at least the possibility that they’ll get together sooner or later. Harry’s stomach clenches as he realizes that it’s probably a way bigger possibility than the one of him actually getting to meet and date Al.

He feels his eyes getting hot and sticky, and is strongly willed not to cry when his mates are in the room with him. Zayn is just turning around to face Harry, but then he’s suddenly saved by Louis, of all people. He bursts through the door, loudly announcing: “Zayn, I need to talk to you!” causing the one addressed to sigh and get up, only shooting a short glance in Harry’s direction while trailing after the band-eldest.

When Harry tears his eyes away from where the two just left, he has Liam blinking up at him.

“You okay, Haz?”

“Hm?” Harry curtly shakes his head, then hesitantly meeting Liam’s eyes. He takes a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, ’m fine. Don’t worry.” He gives Liam a wide smile, but he knows the older boy can see in his eyes that it’s not genuine.

Liam musters him again, then turns to the telly with a sigh, switching from gaming to television mode, quickly being distracted from an odd-acting Harry Styles by some Friends reruns. Louis and Zayn come back about half an hour later. They both look a bit shaken up, as if the matter they discussed hadn’t been one to take on the light shoulder, but their huge smiles assure Harry that there’s nothing wrong.

In fact, Louis is beaming like a ray of sunshine, and Zayn’s small, knowing smile speaks of an underlying fondness he owns for all the boys, but most especially Louis.

Of course, Louis being Louis, who knows Harry better than he knows himself, he immediately catches on Harry’s sad, forlorn smile, and before he knows it, Harry finds himself with a lap full of boy.

A few seconds Louis later is already petting his hair, his fingers gently massaging Harry’s scalp.

“What’s the matter with you then, cub? You look kind of sad for such a fine Tuesday evening. Do you need Lou to make it alright again?” Words softly mumbled directly into Harry’s ears, making him shiver slightly.

He loves this side of Louis, this soft, genuinely caring, extremely sweet version of his best friend. He’s so different than the sassy, very private and closed off, popstar he's in public, different from the loud, excitable and sometimes annoying boy his with the lads. Not to begin thinking of how different he is from the homophobic jerk his twitter and subsequently the media present him as.

This is Louis with all his walls stripped down. This actual angel, is the real Louis. And Harry is so so glad for being one of the sole people to see him.

He needs this Louis now, that he’s in an Al-crisis. Having two people that are so massively important to his heart generally has anything but made things easier, but right now he’s so thankful for Louis holding him. He doesn’t respond to the whispered questions, but rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of warm comfort.

\--------------------

Things with Louis are still great. He is checking his phone a lot, but Harry thinks that might be because he doesn’t have to seem heard from Eleanor in ages.

Things with Al, on the other hand, well. Harry leaving that one question of his unanswered has apparently caused quite the awkward silence between them, as it seems. Harry’s itching to ask how the coming out went, but after leaving his crush hanging, it feels kind of inappropriate.

It’s almost a whole week later, having almost lost his hope, when he notices two new messages in his inbox.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_I can’t say I exactly know why, but you’re avoiding me and I don’t like it. I actually thought about what I did wrong, and I’ve come to believe that you think I’m gonna make a move on my best mate and that you’re jealous ? I’m bloody sorry for thinking that if it’s not true, I really don’t intend to hurt/offend you in any way but I think you might have a crush on me, is that right ?_

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_... Please answer I can’t deal with radio silence from you. I can’t deal living without your silly puns and annoying quips, period. So, for god’s sake, stop ignoring me !_

Harry feels every muscle in his body tense. He knows. How does he know?! His fingers are trembling as he’s slowly writing an answer, having to retype every second word because he can’t seem to press the right keys.

_hipster-ballerina answered:_

_Yes. Yes, I admit I do have a crush on you. I am bloody sorry if this messes up everything between us. You are just so YOU and I think you’re wonderful and having feelings for you has kind of helped me at least partially getting over my best mate. And now realizing that you are quite likely going to sooner or later ask -your- best friend out and that we won’t ever be a thing outside of tumblr has frankly been kind of a stab right through the heart. But don’t think I can’t deal with you not returning my feelings; I can, believe me. I’ve gone through it before. I just don’t want anything to change between us._

He’s shaking from head to toe by the time he sends it off. His vision is clouded by icy tears, throat clogged with illogical anger and hot sadness. He flinches when he notices that Al's written an answer.

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Bullshit. Don’t lie. You do want it to change. And guess what - yeah, I might have the slightest crush on my best mate who's gay too, but if I’m being completely honest I feel even more drawn to you. Hell, I want things to change ! And as for existing outside of tumblr - here’s my back-up email [alfabulous@gmail.com] It’s the one I use for the tumblr account. Write me. You are important to me. Don’t shut me out_

_hipster-ballerina asked:_

_Okay. Sorry. This is kind of hard to process. You like me too? Did I get that right?_

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Yes, darling, I do. And I’d very much like for you to write me some nice emails while I have bother with work for a couple more days. After that I'm going to be home in England, on a break, with nothing to do but laze on my couch, play video games and watch soaps all day and bother my friends. We could talk more often, about a bit more personal stuff if you want to. Maybe, we could even, like, meet up before May. Only a suggestion tho, but I kind of really want to take you on a date some time. And I know this is short notice but ... ?_

Harry takes a deep breath.

 ****_hipster-ballerina answered:_

 _I’d, I’d like that a lot, I think. And I need to confess I’ve imagined meeting you before. Can I at least ask of a description of what you look like, do you think? ALSO, I almost forgot over all the drama we generated, silly me, how did your coming out go?_ __

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_Really good, actually ! He just smirked and said he’d always had a feeling. Then he congratulated me and proceeded to hug the life out of me. Followed by a 20-minute chat about boys I might like. The first one he pointed out was my best mate, actually. But then I actually told him about you. I hope that’s okay ? And before you ask, yes, with ‘telling’ I mean fessing up to him that I have a crush on boy I met on tumblr. And yes, he did laugh at me for a whole five minutes._

_l-is-fabulous asked:_

_\- as for what I look like. Hmmm, I don’t wanna spoil it too much. I mean, this is literally a blind date, and I kind of want to keep it like that. Well, first, I promise I’m not actually 55 with a potbelly. My age is real, and I have a lot of people telling me I’m very handsome, I’ll have you know. I personally don’t think I’m anything special, but hey, who says no to compliments ! I am shortish, have medium brown hair and light eyes. Not really muscular, nor gaunt or overweight. Frankly, I’m a pretty average looking guy._

Actually, Al sounds exactly like Harry’s type. He can't stop grinning.

_hipster-ballerina answered:_

_Don’t put yourself down. You sound gorgeous. Huh, that's funny,, I’m not 55 with a potbelly either. I’m like, medium height, verging on tall, or at least some people say so. Wavy brown hair that’s quite long. Light eyes too. Sometimes muscular, when I actually go to the gym regularly. I don’t always do though. Um. My sister says I am feminine but also masculine? I dunno, I guess I don’t care about gender norms that much. If I want to wear nail polish and still dress ‘manly’ why should I not?_

They continued to send back and forth messages for almost two hours, flirting in a completely unsubtle manner, until Al finally excused himself, leaving Harry lying on his hotel bed with a dumb grin on his face, clutching his phone to his chest. And that’s how Louis finds him, grinning like a loon, knowing he’s probably on a good way in his first ever real relationship.

“Hey sugarcup!” the older exclaims while rounding the bed to plop down next to Harry. He shortly falters when he notices the huge smile on Harry’s face, then starts to smirk wickedly.

“Well, well, well. Someone certainly seems to lounge on cloud number nine. Who messed with your head, curly boy, hmm?” His eyes pierce into Harry’s green one’s, and the blushing boy hides his face behind the palms of his hands.

“I might have met a boy?” he mumbles, still into his hands, face red like a strawberry. Louis coos, running his hand through Harry’s greasy locks.

“Aww Hazza, look at you all grown up! Tell me all the dirty details. Where did you meet him, what’s he like?”

Harry hesitates. He doesn’t really want to tell Louis that he met Al on tumblr, so he settles for “Um. We haven’t really met yet, technically? We started talking online a while ago and I really like him and he likes me back and he’s so funny and nice and I really want to get to know him better, y’know?”

Louis softly smiles at him, still carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. “That’s wonderful, love. You deserve having someone taking care of you. As long as don’t go replacing me and I never see you again. So don’t go running away with loverboy, alright?”

Harry opens one eye, squinting up at where Louis hovers over him. He's sort of surprised Louis doesn’t even comment on him having met someone online, but then choses to just go with it. “Never. You’re so important to me. Best friend in the world. Would never leave you.” He sits up to wrap Louis up in a hug. It actually feels easier, dealing with his soft spot for Louis, now that he has Al.

“Promise?” Louis whispers.

“Always.”

\--------------------

Since they’ve moved on from tumblr asks to emails, Harry and Al don’t really have their ongoing conversation anymore, but instead huge texts crammed into one email, both of them spending a lot of time almost every day typing up and reading the other’s messages.

It’s the 8th of April, 2015, and One Direction are about to fly from Dubai to London to finally get a well deserved, two week break before embarking on the European leg of the tour. Currently they’re sitting in a departure hall at Dubai International Airport, waiting for their flight to board.

Niall is busy chatting with Paul, Zayn is sleeping, head resting on his hand, Liam is reading a magazine and Louis seems to be engrossed into staring into his iPad, tapping it every few second. He’s mostly likely playing some game or another, Harry thinks, smiling to himself.

Suddenly realizing that he hasn’t checked his mailbox yet, he lets out excited little yelp when he sees an email from Al sitting in his inbox. Frankly, his are the only ones he even gets, seeing as this is a back-up-back-up account he doesn’t use for anything but tumblr. With an anticipating grin he opens it, crossing his legs.

_From: Al [alfabulous@gmail.com]_

_To: Eddie [hikinghipster@gmail.com]_

_Hey my love!_

_I am going home tomorrow ! How exciting’s that !! Boy, it’s been way too long since I was back in England. And if I remember correctly you get back to Londontown some time this week too. What a funny coincidence. Even though I like to see it more like fate. You know, the date thing we talked about? Maybe we could actually make that happen, now that our schedules match up for once._

_I mean, I'm probably not what you’d expect, and I know I’m still mostly closeted, but I’d really like to try to make this a real life, actual thing. I know we are both quite often away with work, but I have experience with long-distance relationships and you can actually make them work if you do put effort into it. Not like I did, with my girlfriend, but you catch the drift._

_First things first, I’m driving up North to visit my family immediately after I get back home, but in exactly a week I will be back in London._

_I really, really like you a lot, Eddie, and I really hope that even once you met me you’ll still like me enough to hopefully date me. I am not putting the word boyfriend out there just yet, I think we need to talk about labels and all that shit in person._

_Anyway, I’d love to take you out, so if you want that too, just please message me an affirmative answer._

_(On another note, I hope my neighbour stocked up my fridge like I asked her too, because otherwise I’m gonna starve or die from too much take-out. I hate grocery shopping. And cooking. At least most of the time. Can you cook, Edward?)_

_Yours faithfully and in the dearest sentiment of love_

_Al_

Harry is almost tearing up by the end. He actually wants to meet him! Wonderful, hilarious Al just basically implied that he wanted to be Harry’s boyfriend. Or rather, Eddie’s boyfriend. Harry sighs. Yeah, that's kind of a bummer. When Al is going to realize that Eddie’s not actually just Eddie, but Harry Styles, popstar extraordinaire, and in the public eye still the biggest womanizer in the world, things probably aren't going to be pretty.

He just hopes that even with all the baggage, Al will like him enough to give them a shot.

The answer he types up is short: _I’d love to! Tell me where and when, but please don’t make it too public. Lots of love, Eddie (And yes, I'm a great cook ;)_

\--------------------

When Harry finally collapses in the comfortable plane seat - one of the many perks of being rich and famous: first class seats are a given - he is not surprised when Louis lets himself fall into the seat next to him, groaning.

Louis hates getting up early, period, but getting up early to stand in queues for hours, getting annoyed by papparazzi and fans that have no idea of the concept of personal space (don't get him wrong, most of their fans are lovely, but some of them just don’t realize that they are moments where they’d like some privacy, thank you very much) is definitely too much for the band eldest’s nerves. He looks proper annoyed, nose wrinkled and hands fidgety.

“You okay Lou?”

Louis jolts his head to face Harry, as if he didn’t expect the query. He seems nervous, somehow. “Yeah, yeah, just fine, don’t worry.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. Usually, when that phrase leaves Louis’ mouth, it means that something’s actually quite wrong. And while he has the urge to pry and prod until Louis tells him what’s bothering him, he leaves him be when he notices how the Donny lad’s eyelids sag a little bit more with every second passing.

“Okay” he chuckles, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulling him into him. It feels so right, holding Louis in his arms and he suddenly falters when thinking about how that may have to change when he starts going out with Al. Cuddling like this with another guy, might strain a relationship maybe a bit too much. He frowns at the thought. Them again, Louis has Eleanor, and their close friendship had never been a problem to their relationship.

Eleanor. Harry can’t recall when he heard Louis talk about her the last time. Or actually speak to her. Or even mention her. He turns his head to the right, wanting to ask his friend, but then stops, a tender smile tugging at his lips.

Louis has fallen asleep, his slow huffs of breath hitting Harry’s chest.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to nod off too, and when he drowsily blinks his eyes open again when hearing the flight attendant announcing that they’re soon starting their descent to London Heathrow he realizes they must have slept through the whole seven hours of the flight.

Louis is still sleeping in Harry’s arms, having somehow moved to almost sit on his lap. Harry chuckles. Leave it to Louis to fold himself up in the most illogical way possible. He gently shakes at his shoulder, causing Louis to blink up at him with sleep-ridden eyes, hair ruffled and sticking up in every way possible. He looks stinking cute.

“Hey Boo” Harry whispers “we’re here.”

“Already?” Louis yawns, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Did I sleep the whole time?” His voice still sounds sleepy and confused, and Harry really only just wants to wrap him up in blankets and serve him tea. He figures he could at least do the latter.

Calling the flight attendant he shoots her one of his dazzling smiles when she wants to remind him that they’ll be landing shortly. After a few seconds she sighs, and Harry knows he’s won. Not even a minute later she returns with two steaming cups.

“Careful” she says “they’re still hot.” Harry rewards her with another wide smile, that probably leaves her light-headed, taking the cups with a nod. He passes one to Louis who shoots him a thankful crooked grin. They both burn their tongues on the hot liquid and giggle like little children over it.

Liam passes by their row and expresses his excitement for Sophia picking him up at the airport. It reminds Harry of what he wanted to ask Louis before they fell asleep.

“Hey Lou?”

“Hm?”

“Is Eleanor coming to get you too?”

Louis snorts “Why would she. Considering we broke up before the tour even started that’d be kinda awkward don’t you think?”

Harry’s jaw actually drops. “You- You broke up? Before the tour?!”

Louis nods affirmatively “Mhmm.”

Upon Harry’s probably very confused expression he raises his voice a bit from the tiny slumber tone he had before “Oh come on, me and El haven’t been working for a while and you know that! Hello, everyone knew! And when I figured out in the end that she doesn’t have any of the qualities of someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, I broke up with her. End of story. A clean cut, and by now she’s probably frolicking in Thailand with Max or something. God knows she always seemed more attracted to him than to me.”

Harry’s look is still sceptical, but Louis just laughs and pats his leg. "Don’t worry your pretty little head, Hazza. I’m fine. Maybe wasn’t at the beginning, that’s why I was being such a whiney, pissed off bitch at everyone – sorry 'bout that, by the way – but now I’m actually really good."

The smile curling at his lips is secretive, and Harry tilts his head. 

"Is there someone?"

Louis grins into his teacup "There might be."

\--------------------

Harry and Al have now actually decided on the whens and wheres of their first date, and it’s only one. Day. Away. To say Harry is panicking would be an understatement. He is trying to find an outfit to wear and his whole bedroom looks like a fashion show puked its guts out over it.

It’s only after trying on over a dozen garments he gives in and admits to himself that he needs some help. His first choice would normally be Gemma, but he only told her about this thing with Al a couple days ago and her only response had been laughing in her phone so loudly that Harry had to hold his own inches away from his ear in order not to become deaf. So, she doesn’t actually _deserve_ helping him.

Lou Teasdale is in NYC with Lux and her new boyfriend, Caroline on holidays with her family too. Liam is in Wolverhampton charming his girlfriends parents into allowing him to propose to her and Niall’s, obviously, in Ireland. And Louis, Louis is currently driving back from Doncaster if Harry recalls it correctly, so he’s not an option either.

So, that leaves the last resort. Zayn. If he can get him out of bed, that is.

It apparently takes three phone calls and sixteen texts to wake the dragon from his slumber, and about two hours after the first attempt a sleepy, probably still a bit high from last night, Zayn, greets Harry with a brisk wave. 

He  then pushes past the desperate boy, letting himself plop down on the couch.

“So. Harry. What exactly 's your emergency 'cause from your voicemails I only got 'Al, can’t dress myself, help'. Who’s Al?”

"My, um, boyfriend?" Harry started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, doing anything but meeting Zayn’s chocolate brown gaze. Upon seeing the Bradford boy’s incredulously lifted eyebrows he blushes and quickly lowers his eyes again. “Well, not actually my boyfriend yet, but I really hope that after tomorrow, he will be.”

“Oh” Zayn doesn’t sound impressed. If anything, he seems a bit poleaxed. A frown starts to settle on his ethereal face “Harry when the hell did you have time to get a boyfriend while we were on tour?”

Harry blushes even more “We, um, like, met on tumblr? Oh god this is so weird, I’m sorry.” He puts his face in his hands, laughing very embarrassedly.

When he doesn’t hear any kind of sound or reaction from Zayn’s direction, he dares to look at him again, peeking through in between his fingers

Zayn is quite literally gaping, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“You … you met on tumblr? Sometime during the tour?”

“Yeah?”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to be confused. He knows it’s not quite the most common way to meet your future partner, but surely no reason to be at a loss of words, right?

“He first messaged me when we were in Sydney. He was only just coming to terms with being gay, and I just offered a bit of side support. And like, things just progressed from there.”

By now a sly smirk has found its way to Zayn’s face, and after a few minutes of awkward, tense silence he gets up in one brisk movement, tugging Harry along by the sleeve of his shirt. “Well then com'on then, we have to dress you for success!”

Harry just stumbles after him and decides it’s probably wise not to ask.

\--------------------

It’s half past four. It’s half past four and Al should have shown up half an hour ago. But, he hasn’t, and now Harry’s sitting here, in his posh little outfit, sadly drinking a sad caramel latte while sadly typing out a message to his bandmates. He’s just happy there aren’t many people in the coffeshop, and the few older ladies chattering a few tables away seem to have no idea who he is. He’s glad. Not sure if he’d could deal with any fans at that moment.

He’s not sure if Zayn told the others about his date, but for now he’s miserable, and he needs to share his misery with someone or else he’d probably drop down on the floor crying, which is very much not something one should do in public.

_THE LADS (five members):_

_Harry : Hey_

_Niall : hey Hazza how’s it goin?_

_Liam : ‘sup?_

_Zayn : Harry? Shouldn’t you be on a date with the man of your dreams?_

_Harry : Should be, yes. Didn’t show up, did he._

_Liam : You have a date?_

_Zayn : He stood you up??? Oh that motherfucking son of a bitch how dare he do this to you?!! I should have bloody known this’d end in disaster!! Oh if he ever dares to speak to me again I’ll punch him in the face so hard he’ll see stars for a week. And that is a promise._

_Liam : … Wat?_

_Niall : uh-oh, that surely doesn’t sound peachy :(_

_Harry : What? Zayn, what is even going on?_

_Zayn : Just wrote your date a text. If he doesn’t get his sorry arse right down there in five minutes I s2a I can’t be held responsible for my actions anymore. Yes, I’m talking to you, dickhead_

_Liam : ????_

_Harry : What are you on about? Not the right moment to be all mysterious and secretive, Zayn. Anyway. Right, so I’ll pay for my drink and then leave. Any of you up for pints tonight?_

_Niall : Um, hello? Why r u even asking :P pints: always. helping a mate get over a broken heart: always_

_Harry : Thanks, Niall. And Zayn. Even tho I really don’t get why you’d be THAT angry. Shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up in the first place. That’s what happens when you get your crushes of fucking tumblr._

“Um.”

The voice startles Harry out of the whatsapp conversation, and for a moment time seems to stand still. Also, nothing really makes sense in that moment.

Standing in front him, hair dishevelled as though he has been running his hand through it again and again, wearing a comfy sweater and insanely tight black jeggings, is Louis.

As in, Louis Tomlinson, his best friend, who is wearing a blue cable-knit sweater like Al promised he would, an anxious, confused but also hopeful look in his pale blue eyes that are red like he’s been crying.

Harry frowns, feeling a bit lost while confusedly blinking up at Louis. Louis on the other hand sighs, once again runs his hand through his messy hair, and then lets himself plop down in the seat opposite of Harry.

“Hi, I’m Al, nice to meet you.”

\--------------------

Somehow the first thing that mangages to find it's way out of Harry's mouth is "Shut up no you're not!"

Louis sighs, picking at his napkin. “I am.”

“No, you’re not!” Harry violently shakes his head. “You can’t be. You just are not allowed to be the guy I’ve been trying to move on with - move on from YOU! You are pranking me. Are you pranking me? Is Al making fun of me like this because he SOMEHOW found out who I am and is pitying me for being a stupid celebrity closet case? How can you both do this to me?! You are the most important people in the world to me how can you treat me like a fucking joke?!”

By now he has stood up, tears clouding his vision, and already wants to turn away when Louis grabs a hold of his wrist.

“Harry! I _am_ Al. _I’m_ the guy you helped getting over his sexuality crisis. Al, as in, the _letter_ L, as in the first letter of me name.”

Harry just blinks at him, Louis’ face blurring before his eyes.

“For god’s sake Harold, it’s even in the tumblr url! And before you go being all prissy at me - technically, I have all the same rights to be upset! Do you know how sick I felt when I came here half an hour ago and saw you sitting in that chair, checking your phone every few seconds?! And, and it suddenly all made so much sense, you know! Why we always seemed to be in the same time zone, even though that's kind of impossible, how we both travel the world for work at such a young age! Why you make me heart feel things I doesn’t with anyone else. How quirky you are and your stupid dumb puns and jokes. I should have known there aren’t two people in the world that have a that peculiar sense of humor.”

His voice becomes less loud and more pained with every word. When he's finished Louis lets out a sad chuckle, then sniffles while fiddling with the hem of this jumper.

He feels so unlike the Louis Harry knows. Stripped down to his bare bones, vulnerable, scared. He has never seen his Lou looking so broken. Then again his whole appearance mirrors how Harry feels which makes him feel even more sick about the whole situation.

“When I saw you sitting there from the other side of the street, and I realized that my internet crush is actually me best mate that also have a crush on ... I just froze, Harry. Couldn’t fucking move for what must have been at least a minute. And when my legs finally worked again they carried me the fuck outta here. There’s a little park over there, you see?”

He gestures out of the window “and I sat down on a bench. Then just sobbed me heart out. I don’t even know why I checked my texts. I kinda wanted to write Zayn, but then I didn’t. He knew about me, about us, or rather, me and Eddie, you know? He’s the only person I’ve really come out to, as you’ve probably gathered by now. And judging from how much hate he spilled out over me on our convo I assume that you told him, too.”

He looks at Harry expectantly, pale eyes big and glassy, and it takes the younger boy a second to gather that there’s an answer expected from him.

“Yeah, um. He helped me pick an outfit when I freaked out over it yesterday. And I had to tell him why, didn’t I.” A helpless shrug of with the shoulders.

For a whole awkward minute they’re both silent, desperately trying to not meet each others eyes but still sneaking glances. They blush and immediately lower their gaze again when green accidentally hits blue head on.

Finally Harry takes a deep breath. “So. You’re actually gay?”

Louis snorts, lifting an eyebrow, giving Harry a look. “Really. After all I just said, that is the one thing you pick out?”

“Well. It’s kind of the crucial part, innit?”

Louis hums in silent agreement “I- I meant everything I said to you, you know. When I wrote you yesterday that I really like you a lot, it was a true sentiment. When I told Ed that I think me best friend - you, by the way - is ridiculously attractive, it was true. Until thirty minutes ago I assumed to be in love both with Eddie and you, Harry, but since I figured you’d never go for someone as pathetic as me I’d be extremely happy to actually date this cute boy from tumblr.”

“That’s bullshit! You’re trying to do this all the time, be it in person or over our messages, and to be honest it really annoys me. You’re always putting yourself down! You are such an amazing, wonderful, beautiful person Louis!” Harry leans over the table, grabbing Louis’ hand and taking it in his own.

“Why wouldn’t I want you? You’re talented, smart, ridiculously handsome and super nice! And if I’d known you were gay and that you had a crush on me I’d never tried so hard to hide my own on you, or flirted with a random guy I met on the internet!”

“Who, funnily enough, turned out to be me, too.” Louis sighs, but then squeezes Harry’s hand.

“So, you’re okay with it? Me being gay, and me, having both a crush on you and Eddie? Which, your name is totally Edward, and really, you went straight for middle name? Pathetic Styles, quite pathetic.”

Harry chuckles, rubbing his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand. “I am glad it is you, Lou. I’ve never met anyone ever, online or in real life, who I liked better than I like you. I can’t actually deny you’re not exactly what and who I imagined, but like, even though I never would have thought of it, this is the bestest outcome ever.”

Louis sniffles again, and now, finally, a huge smile spreading on his face. His eyes are getting wet, and Harry strokes the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Hey, heeey, babe. Are you crying?”

The older boy nods, brushing the tears away with his sweater paw, laughing softly while crying. “Happy tears, Haz. I” - sniff - “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

Harry chuckles while he feels a warm feelings spreading in his body. He feels his own tears bursting through, too, and then he can’t take it anymore. With a jolt, he stands up from the chair, walking over to Louis then hauling the slightly shorter man up too.

He actually intended to wrap him up in a big bear hug, but he acts out of instinct and suddenly there’s lips on his lips.

Louis freezes only for a second, and then, after what feels like a small eternity, they are kissing.

It’s not like anything Harry ever felt. Kissing Louis is comfort and excitement and the familiar smell of his boy he has gotten to love so much over the years. It’s literal fireworks prickling under his skin and hell and heaven when Louis softly licks at Harry’s lips, causing him to open his mouth.

It’s not a particularly romantic first kiss. Technically, it’s not even their first kiss at all. It’s messy, they're both still crying, and Louis has his arms around Harry’s waist, stroking his back, while Harry’s are knotted in Louis' hair.

It’s happiness.

Harry lets out a giggle when they finally come up for air, nuzzling his face into Louis’ shoulder. His brain is so bedazzeled by endrophins that he almost misses Louis' words, whispered out breathless, exhausted.

“I'm in love with you.”

He pulls away, eyes wide, and Louis’ voice grows more confident with every word leaving his mouth.

“And I think I have been in love with you since the day we met. Back then I was a mean, old closet case, using my girlfriends as a security blanket to not let myself get too close to you. When I finally realized I am in fact gay, and in love with you on top of that, I was heartbroken. I seeked comfort in a stranger, and was secretly glad I fell for him, too, so it’d differ my attention from you. And now you’ve turned out to be him, and somehow, over the past few minutes, I managed to fall for you even more."

“So” he pulls away from Harry for a bit, dangling their linked hands in between them.

“Harry Styles, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Harry lets out a little squee, immediately pressing his free hand on his mouth to cover the embarrassing sound, but can’t do anything but nod frantically, then flinging himself straight into Louis’ arms again.

The words he mumbles his now-boyfriend’s shoulder are muffled by the soft wool of the jumper, but he just hopes that Louis understands the sentiment.

(“I love you too, Louis Al Tomlinson.”)

“Well great!” Louis laughs “seems like we finally are on the same level then, seeing as I apparently had a lot of catching up to do! But for now, I really think we should get out of here. We’ve already caused quite a bit of a scene, don’t ya think?”

\--------------------

It’s not until Louis has fallen asleep that evening, while they’re lying on Harry’s sofa and watching soppy rom-coms to make their own day even soppier, Louis spooning Harry from behind, that Harry takes his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. Nineteen are sitting there, waiting for him, sixteen in their group chat, one from Zayn, and apparently two Louis sent him just an hour ago. Probably when Harry was on the toilet, the sneaky boy. He shakes his head, grinning, opening the group chat first.

_THE LADS (five members):_

_Liam : Harry? Harry re you still there?_

_Niall : Maybe his date turned up, still_

_Zayn : I bloody hope so. I’m not looking forward to kick my bae’s ass but believe me I will_

_Niall : Buddy, srsly, what r u even on about? Also when did h find someone to date?_

_Zayn : *sigh* It’s a long story, believe me._

_Liam : Well c'mon, tell us!!_

_Zayn : No. This is something they need to explain themselves. If they actually met up, that is. I already know way too much anyway._

_Liam : They?! … Zayn? Zaynie??_

_Niall : I think he abandoned us, mate_

_Liam : Fucker. So we just wait for Hazza or wht?_

Harry grins. Zayn that bastard. He opens their single chat, containing only one text:

_Zayn : Louis turned up, then? Judging from your radio silence, I mean. Please tell me he did and you managed to work things out._

With a chuckle Harry typed out an answer.

_Harry : He did, yeah. We’re good._

He didn’t have to wait long for Zayn’s answer. It plops up only seconds later.

 _Zayn : You really are?_

The message from Louis is a picture. A screenshot of his phone, Harry’s contact open. _Already changed your contact ;) Love you_. it reads. And true to Louis’ words, were only _Hazzah :)_ used to stand it now says _Harreh - the boyfriend_ complete with smiley and a red heart emoji.

Against his will Harry feels his tears well up again, the fingers not holding his phone searching for the hand Louis has curled up on Harry’s chest, gently wrapping it his own.

_Harry : Yeah, we’re really good._

__

\--------------------

When he wakes up almost falling of his sofa the next morning, an actual human curled around his back, Harry has to take moment to gather his memories of everything that happened the day before. With every bit he recalls, his grin gets wider.

As he just wants to turn in Louis’ arms to face his boyfriend (he has a boyfriend, holy shit) and possibly kiss him good morning, he hears the front door opening and recognizes their bandmates’ voices. He scrambles to get up quickly, trying to escape from Louis’ tight hold, who is waking up at the hurried squirming of his cuddle buddy.

“Haz? Babe, what’s the matter?” He mumbles, tightening his hold on Harry’s waist.

“Lou, let me go!” Harry hisses, trying to get up, but being tugged down by a sleepy Louis who’s apparently very much in need of cuddles “The others are here and if you don’t want to explain this whole situation we have to get up _right now_.”

That’s when someone clears their voice behind them. Liam stands there, looking down on them from where he’s standing behind the sofa, Niall and Zayn soon stepping up next to him.

“What do we have here then, lads?”

Harry feels all his blood rush to his face, desperately looking at Louis for help.

“Well, s’not like we can keep it a secret from them forever, snugglebutt." He rolls his eyes upon seeing the shocked look on his boyfriend's face, tugging a stand of astray hair behind Harry's ear.

"Don’t look so shocked, yeah, babe? I’m ready, alright?”

Harry nods dumbly, and he just so manages to go along with it when Louis hauls them both up to face their friends. Louis claps his hands together excitedly.

“Lads! I have a short announcement for the ones of you that aren’t up to date yet! I am gay. And as of yesterday, 4:55 pm, Harry and I call each other boyfriends.”

Zayn just grins while Niall’s jaw drops and Liam starts fishmouthing.

After that, it’s about an hour of explanation, Niall laughing his arse off from the moment he understands they met again on tumblr, of all places, and Liam frowning at them for the whole time. He’s also the one that first speaks up when Louis finally shuts up, his palm sweaty in Harry’s hand.

“You are sure this is a good idea? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always been secretly thinking you two belong together, but you know there are gonna be a lot of people that won’t be happy about this.”

“Liam” Harry raises his voice “Louis is the love of my life. I’m not letting him go, no matter what the fans, the media or out management says. I don’t care, I’m not giving him up. Not ever.” He waps his arms around Louis' waist protectively, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Louis clears his throat, taking over the word “I’ve had quite a hard journey, coming to to point where I am now. For over 23 years I didn’t even let myself admit that I was gay, let alone in love with Harry. I am finally where I want to be, and same as Harry, I don’t care if anyone gives us shit about our relationship. It’s real, it’s the realest thing I’ve ever known. I love Harry. And people will just have to accept that, and I don't if they fucking like it or not.”

It’s settled, after that.

Only a couple days after they got together Louis finally takes a heart and Harry joins him for skyping with the Deakin-Tomlinson family. Louis' coming out goes smoother as expected, his mum and sisters cooing at how cute they are as a couple, and Dan just sitting in the back with a knowing smile on his face.

They conveniently decided beforehand to leave out the whole part about their tumblr love story, same with when later that day telling Harry’s family about their new relationship too.

Gemma, of course, still demands an explanation after Anne and Des left the room, and continues to laugh in their faces when the two boys explain the whole thing to her, their heads hanging low in embarrassment.

Surprisingly well enough, word doesn’t get out about their dramatic encounter at the small coffeeshop, and Harry is secretly glad. He himself has been ready to come out for years, but wasn’t able to, contract wise. Also, he didn’t really have a reason to, having no boy to hold his heart.

But even though the other boy wouldn’t ever admit it, Harry somehow knows Louis, who had only realized it himself a couple months ago, wasn’t ready to shout his sexuality from rooftops yet.

The furthest they go out with their relationship is a picture of their shoulders downwards, wrapped around each other, dressed in sweaters and sweatpants. Harry posts it on his tumblr, only adding a short caption:

_Comfy sunday morning with my lovely boyfriend l-is-fabulous. Couldn’t live without you, babe._

Louis reblogs it, adding two lines of rainbow colored hearts.

And if in November that year, they change the names in their bios and start posting selfies on their blogs all the time, making it finally, completely and truly theirs, well, that’s only for the future to know.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both Harry's and Louis' tumblr URLs (as well as Harry's email) actually belong to me, there's even a bit of stuff on there. If I find the time and pleasure, I'll maybe even set them up nicely.
> 
> Louis' address isn't mine, so please don't go bother the owner of it, if they actually do exist. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://headband-husbands.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
